1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a docking station, and particularly relates to a docking station of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of science and technology, a variety of portable electronic devices, such as notebooks, are available on the market. The portable electronic devices not only make the daily life of people more convenient, but already become indispensable devices to carry with for some users. The developments of notebook and tablet computers all aim at the tendency of being lighter thinner. Some of the functional modules (e.g. the optical disc apparatus) are removed, or the number of input/output port connectors is reduced (e.g. reducing the number of USB connectors from 3 to 2 or 1) to maintain a compact appearance and a preferable weight for the convenience to carry around. In addition, there are corresponding docking station products that offer the user a choice to expand the function of the electronic devices.
When the electronic device is assembled to this kind of docking stations, some of the docking stations require a manual operation to insert a connector that may laterally retract back to or protrude from the casing of the docking station into the corresponding connector at the side surface of the electronic device, so that the docking station is electrically connected with the electronic device. However, if the user places the electronic device on the docking station before retracting back the connector of the docking station, the electronic device may not be appropriately placed on the docking station. It is also possible that the electronic device may press on the connector of the docking station to cause damages.